


Homecoming

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Laura/Kara ficlet written for bsg_kink's old & new weekend with the prompt "shiny new ship"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Even if she thinks Kara is a Cylon, it doesn’t stop her from starting up where they left off.

Her back is currently pressed against the controls of that shiny new Viper Kara flew home; her legs braced against the pilot’s seat as Kara’s head works tirelessly between them.

Unable to maintain control when Kara pulls her clit fully into her mouth and sucks hard, her hands flail for purchase as her body starts to convulse from the inside out.

Her ragged cry echoes in the air while Kara carries her through the aftershocks.

Kara pulls back, a smug smile on her face, and settles fully into the pilot’s seat before she speaks.

“Want me to go through it one more time, Madam President?” she asks, echoing Laura’s demand from her earlier interrogation.


End file.
